Rehabilitation
by Icestorm926
Summary: Davesprite is alone, depressed, and bitter. No one understands what's wrong with him, even Jade. He's ready to give up. Then he meets Aradia, who has a lot more in common with him than he ever thought, and it's harder than he expected to bite the bullet and accept everything that has happened to him. However, Aradia might be just what he needs. \Lots of pesterlog./
1. The First Encounter

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been updating When We Dream, but I've been busy and keep getting these great ideas. Also, my friend and I have done so much shipping and I have another grand idea I'm working on.**

**This comes from said grand idea, but you need zero background info to understand it. I have a lot these but also need to write a lot more and also some filler. I actually ship this. Legimately. Yeah.**

**Aradia and Davesprite's first meeting. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rehabilitation; The First Encounter**

- apocalypseArisen [AA] began trolling featheryAsshole [FA] -

AA: im curious

FA: whoa stop the fucking presses

FA: i actually got a message that wasnt jade breathing down my neck to interact with others

FA: halle-fucking-lujah

AA: why are you using that as your handle?

FA: what featheryasshole?

AA: yes

FA: because i needed a new handle since im actively around alpha dave and we needed a better way to differentiate between us than just orange and red text

FA: see how well that worked out for ar and dirk

FA: it was a fucking trainwreck of miscommunication

FA: it still is

AA: but why featheryasshole?

FA: i dont know

FA: it was the first thing that came to mind

FA: after all half of this body is a crow

FA: and crows as we all know are feathery assholes

FA: so why not

AA: doesnt it strike you as self-deprecating?

FA: look at it this way

FA: doesnt turntechgodhead strike you as rather egotistical?

FA: just flipping it to be the opposite

FA: works for me

AA: ok

AA: see

AA: thats whats strange

AA: you dont sound happy about it at all

FA: you talk as if i am supposed to be happy about it

FA: of course i hate it

AA: then why dont you change it?

FA: because i have no reason to

FA: i have a perfectly good handle right here

AA: ...

FA: what

AA: youre lying

FA: no

FA: no im not

FA: what are you talking about

- apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling featheryAsshole [FA] -

FA: i dont even know who you are!


	2. Curiosity

**A/N: This pairing. Just. I love it a lot okay. Enjoy another pesterlog. I plan for there to be a few more of these, then a face-to-face encounter.**

* * *

**Rehabilitation; Curiosity**

**-** apocalypseArisen [AA] began trollingfeatheryAsshole [FA]-

AA: hello

FA: i still have no idea who the hell you are

FA: all i know is that youre a troll

FA: a girl troll because all the guys are obnoxious pricks

FA: youre also not the leet speaking troll who alpha dave runs around with

AA: look at that

AA: it seems the choices of who i could be have been narrowed down to five possibilities

AA: i wouldnt call that having no idea

FA: doesnt matter

FA: i still dont know who you are

AA: so why dont you ask?

AA: or why didnt you ask jade?

FA: didnt matter

FA: all you did was insult my handle and call me a liar

AA: ill introduce myself then!

AA: i am aradia megido

AA: the maid of time

FA: dave strider

FA: former knight of time

AA: former?

FA: alpha dave already has that covered

FA: its not like i have any special god tier powers anyway

FA: just magical bullshit i get from being a sprite

FA: which has nothing to do with my title or aspect

AA: why would that take away your knight of time status?

FA: i just answered that question

AA: being a sprite doesnt take away your title

AA: and there can be more than one knight of time

AA: players with the same aspect and title might be a rare occurence but it isnt unheard of

FA: fine

FA: im dave strider and im the knight of time

FA: does that make you happy?

AA: no

FA: why the fuck not

AA: because you dont seem to believe what im telling you

AA: youre shrugging it off as if it doesnt bother you

FA: let me guess

FA: you think it does bother me

AA: yes

FA: why would you ever think that

AA: im not sure

AA: i dont know much about you except for the glimpses ive seen through doomed timelines

AA: you always looked

AA: depressed

FA: those are doomed timelines

FA: this is the alpha timeline remember?

AA: i know

AA: however you should never disregard the content of a doomed timeline

AA: you can learn a surprising amount by watching them

FA: why are you talking to me?

AA: ill allow you to change the subject this time but dont expect to get away with it from here on out

AA: im talking to you because in those brief glimpses i was wondering what reason you could possibly have for being sad

FA: really

AA: yes

AA: then i spoke with jade briefly and told me as much as my visions had

AA: and i began to become curious

AA: on the surface youre flippant and nonchalant

AA: but theres this constant undertone of bitterness and hatred

AA: im curious as to why its there

AA: and why you seem intent on hating yourself

AA: it doesnt add up

FA: i dont hate myself

FA: i dont hate anything

FA: i have problems with other people but i dont hate them

AA: i can feel the bitterness underneath that orange text

AA: if i was terezi i would be able to taste it

FA: why are you making this up?

FA: i am perfectly fine the way i am right now

FA: i dont need you to come in and ruin it

AA: an illusion of happiness isnt happiness

AA: it doesnt even feel like happiness

FA: how the hell would you know

AA: youd be surprised

AA: you have no idea what my history holds

AA: now im wondering what happened in yours

- apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling featheryAsshole [FA] -

FA: seriously?

FA: you cant just leave like that

FA: bitch

FA: whatever

FA: im not chasing after you little miss know it all


	3. How Could You Understand?

**Rehabilitation; How Could You Understand?**

- apocalypseArisen [AA] began trollingfeatheryAsshole [FA]-

AA: we meet again

FA: go away

AA: hello dave

AA: how have you been?

FA: why

FA: are you calling me that

AA: dave?

FA: yeah

AA: why wouldnt i call you dave?

AA: thats your name isnt it?

FA: yeah but no one calls me that

FA: all of them call me davesprite

AA: jade doesnt call you that

FA: when shes not talking to me she does

AA: well i would not

FA: why?

FA: that makes no sense

FA: just call me davesprite

FA: dave

FA: sprite

AA: you hate that name

AA: also

AA: what would calling you by a fake name do?

AA: your name is dave

AA: how would being prototyped change that?

FA: you have no idea

AA: actually i do

FA: what

FA: how would you have ANY idea

AA: i prototyped myself

AA: i was half frog

AA: i used to say ribbit a lot

AA: that is all i am going to tell you until you offer a bit of your own history

FA: you

FA: you did what

FA: tell me

FA: youre not serious

FA: oh my god youre serious

FA: you

FA: you prototyped yourself

AA: yes

FA: but

FA: but

AA: dave

AA: calm down

FA: but youre alive

FA: youre not a sprite

FA: jade wouldve TOLD me if there was a troll sprite

FA: how did

FA: how did you do it

FA: how did you do it

AA: tell me something about yourself

FA: what?

FA: fuck no

FA: tell me how you did it

FA: tell me how youre not a sprite right now

AA: im afraid i cant divulge any information if you dont tell me anything

FA: fuck you

FA: im not telling you anything

AA: im sorry to disappoint you then

AA: also

AA: if somewhere down the line you are let down

AA: remember that i was not leading you on

- apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling featheryAsshole [FA] -

FA: are you going to do that every time?

FA: what did that mean?

FA: holy fuck

FA: this means i have to contact you now doesnt it

-featheryAsshole [FA] ceased pestering apocalypseArisen [AA] -

-featheryAsshole [FA] began pestering apocalypseArisen [AA] -

FA: we need to talk

AA: excellent

AA: come over to my hive

AA: we will talk there

FA: what

FA: no im not going anywhere

AA: see you soon!

- apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling featheryAsshole [FA] -

FA: you are such a bitch

FA: im not going over there

FA: ...

FA: FUCK

FA: this is why i never interact with trolls

-featheryAsshole [FA] ceased pestering apocalypseArisen [AA] -


End file.
